Pebe Sebert
Patricia "Pebe" Rose Sebert (born March 17, 1956) is Kesha Sebert's mother. She is a singer and songwriter. She encouraged Ke$ha to sing and also taught Ke$ha how to write songs. They would often write songs together when she returned home from school. She began in a Punk band in Los Angeles, California and ended up moving to back Nashville, Tenessee in 2001 to write country music. Pebe wrote a popular song ("Old Flames Can't Hold a Candle to You") for the legendary country music singer Dolly Parton. The song appeared on Dolly's 1980 album "Dolly, Dolly, Dolly" and has also been recorded by other artists, including Ke$ha. Career 'Motherhood' Pebe, a single mother, struggled financially while supporting herself, Kesha, and her older brother Lagan; they relied on welfare payments and food stamps to get by. Pebe would often have to look after her onstage while performing. A man who called himself Kesha's father approached Star Magazine in 2011 with pictures and letters, claiming them as proof that they had been in regular contact as father and daughter before she turned 19. Pebe frequently brought Kesha and her brothers along to recording studios and encouraged Kesha to sing when she noticed Kesha's vocal talent. Early Life In the 1970s, Sebert wrote "Old Flames Can't Hold a Candle to You" with then husband Hugh Moffatt. "Old Flames Can't Hold a Candle to You" reached number one on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard] Hot Country Songs chart. Sebert went on and wrote many songs with her daughter Kesha such as: "Animal", "Stephen", "Your Love Is My Drug", "Cannibal", "Crazy Beautiful Life", "Time of Our Lives", and "Disgusting". Sebert also appeared on one episode of the reality show "The Simple Life" that stars Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie. Sebert appeared on She Left Me for Randolph which is an X-Mas Balls album. She only sang one song, "If I was an Angel". Pebe's daughter Kesha is covering her and Hugh Moffatt's song "Old Flames Can't Hold a Candle to You", which is featured on Kesha's Extended Play "Deconstructed". Personal Life Sebert was married to Hugh Moffatt with whom she wrote "Old Flames Can't Hold a Candle to You". Sebert is a mother to Kesha, Lagan, and Louie Sebert. She's a grandmother to Lagan's baby son, Rio. Her nickname, "Pebe", is pronounced like peanut butter, as in "pee bee". Work with Ke$ha She worked with Ke$ha on the following song(s): Songs from Animal (2010): *"Animal" *"Stephen" *"Your_Love_Is My Drug" Songs from Cannibal (2010): *"Cannibal_" *"Crazy_Beautiful_Life" Songs from Warrior (2012): *"Dirty Love" *"Gold Trans Am" *"Out Alive" *"Wonderland" *"Warrior" Songs currently unreleased: *"Boy You're Such a Pretty Lady" *"Boys" *"Boys Just Suck" *"Chinatown" *"Coming Unglued" *"Dancing With the Devil" *"Goodbye" *"I Made Out With a Rockstar" *"Lucky" *"Meet Me" *"Not Obsessed" *"Party Jam" *"Shots on the Hood of My Car" *"What the Hell Is Wrong With Me" *"Young and Reckless" Songs given to other artists: *"Disgusting" (Given to Miranda Cosgrove) *"Time of Our Lives" (Given to Miley Cyrus) Trivia *Jesus Loves The Little Children Of The World Image Gallery Pitch-perfect-brittany-snow.jpg|Carly Rae Jepsen Dani.jpg|Adele Britney Spears 2013.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens Sebert family Category:Living People Category:Music Collaborations Category:Actresses Category:Actors